


Mary's Revenge

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: John learns just how much of a hunter Mary really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

She’d just laid Dean down for his nap. It was early in the afternoon, John was off somewhere, God only knew where, and frankly she didn’t care. He’d come in drunk, that was one thing she was certain of, he always came in drunk these days. He claimed it was from flashbacks of Vietnam. Mary encouraged him to go to the VA hospital in Beaumont to have it checked out but he was too proud to admit to any outside of his tight circle that he was having problems. 

 

He was also an abusive drunk. When Mary would hear the truck pull up in the yard the first thing she would do is make sure that Dean was well out of the way or staying at a neighbour’s house for a bit. Mary had a few friends in town who commiserated with her and told her to leave that sorry excuse of a husband. She wouldn’t listen though, she was bound and determined to ride this horse to the bitter end. It was how she was reared of course, she was from the generation that no matter what life dealt you, you dealed with and went on. It was like the old story of that Greek hero that ended up having to push that boulder up a hill only to have it roll back down again, and so he’d have to go back down and push. She was that hero, and John was the boulder. 

 

She saw a strength in him, and indomitable will that reminded her of her father. She was also a hunter, and hunters never gave up on something. This was her something. 

 

It was Thursday afternoon, she was still aching a bit from the beating that John had managed to get in on her from the previous night, she was also fed up. Her spirit wasn’t broken, it was pissed off. Her back was up now and John was going to have to face the music. So she sat in the living room looking out through the plate glass window at their front yard. It wasn’t long until she heard the familiar groaning rattle of the old ford pickup that he refused to give up while he worked on restoring his Impala. The pickup pulled into the drive and the door opened shakily. 

 

John stepped out of the cap swaying a bit and clutching a brown paper sack with an obvious bottle inside. She cringed and knew what was to come wasn’t gonna be pretty. Still she sat, Dean, a year old now and protective of his mama already was asleep in the back of the house in their bedroom. She watched as John ambled up the front and swaying again managed to get into the front door. 

 

“Mary.” He grunted as he came in. He wandered over to the sofa and sat down. He owlishly looked at her and noticed a swelling on her jawline. “Need to doctor that bruise.” He snorted then he dropped the bottle and crashed on the sofa. She waited and in minutes her was snoring, loud obnoxious rattles. She grinned, this was all too easy. 

 

An hour later she walked back to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Sheriff’s office.” The voice answered.

“Jimmy.” Mary asked, knowing the sheriff for years brought this familiarity.

“Mary, don’t tell he was at you again?” He said.

“You better come out and bring an ambulance with you.” She said simply.

“Good Lord woman, what’d he do now?” Jimmy asked.

“You’ll see. Just come on over.” She said hanging up.

 

Fifteen minutes later a police car pulled up in front of the house with an ambulance pulling in beside. Mary was sitting quietly on the front porch, swinging in the porch swing humming tunelessly. 

 

“Lord woman, what have you got into now?” Jimmy said as he looked at her sitting there smiling a secret smile. Then his eyes fell on the broken broom handle that was sitting on her lap. 

“Inside.” She said.

 

Two days later John was conscious and in the first stages of alcohol withdrawal, the delirium tremors or DT’s as the old folk said. He eyed Mary cautiously when she came into the room. He was swathed in bandaging on his head, his arms, and a wrapping around his ribs. She walked in with the sheriff close on her heels. 

 

“Now Mary, he’s hurt enough.” Jimmy said smartly.

“Stay outta this. This is between me and this sorry excuse of a husband.” She said coldly. John eyed her fearfully now. She stepped over to the bed and looked down at him. “Yeah, that was me that whaled into you with the broom. I had all I could stand and ain’t gonna put up with no more of your bull. You’re damn lucky that daddy wasn’t in the middle of this or you would’a been staring down the barrel of his .44 magnum, and you know he’d do it too.” John started to speak but Mary held up her hand. “I ain’t gonna go over this again so listen good the first time.” She gathered herself and straightened up perceptibly. Jimmy came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her back. “I haven’t called daddy in about this cause it’s not his business. It’s something we oughta be able to work out. But I’m tired of being your punching bag. I’ve taken all I’m going to so get it straight now. You get cleaned up or me and Dean are gone, you hear me, John Winchester!?” 

 

John lay there shaking with the lack of alcohol in his system and the demons leeching their way out of him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at Mary anew. “Hon, I’m so sorry for this. I ain’t worth having around like this. But if you’ll give me a chance, just a chance, I swear I’ll clean up my act.” He swore.

 

“John, I’m listening to this too.” Jimmy said looking at the other man squarely. “I’m sick and tired to answering calls where you’ve went and hurt her. She’s better than that and you know it. I’m gonna have Sarah looking out after her while you’re in here.”

 

“Now Jimmy that’s not necessary.” Mary argued turning to him.

 

“I think it is. John’s been a jackass and caused you enough grief. It’s high time it was well and done.” Jimmy said.

 

“Okay,” Mary said bowing her head. “Sarah’s welcome to check in on us.” She said then she turned back to John, steel in her spine. “You mind me John, this is your last chance. I can’t keep daddy in the dark forever, he already suspects something’s wrong but he doesn’t know what and you know how he can be.”

 

“Yes’m, just give me a chance is all I ask.” John said trembling. “How’s Dean doing?” 

 

“He’s over as Mrs. Chapman’s, she said that she’d be glad to watch him for me. I’ve got a day job at the bank now, secretary to one of the loan officers. It ain’t much but it’ll do while you’re out of it. But mind me you ain’t coming home until you’re clean, and we’re going to start talking about this. John, I love you but I’m tired, sick and tired. I ain’t taking no more.” She repeated.

 

“I hear you darlin’ and I’ll do better by you and Dean, I swear.” John said earnestly.

“Don’t make me go to hunting again, because you know I will, if it means bread on the table. There’s enough bad out there already I don’t need no more of it under my roof.” She said sternly. 

John flinched and nodded. “Yes’m.”

“You better listen to her John. Cause I’m gonna be keeping an eye out as well.” Jimmy said.

 

Mary shook her head and looked at the sheriff kindly. “I appreciate that, I really do. But we gotta straighten this out. I’ll be fine now. I got it outta my system, and John’s not gonna act up no more. At least I don’t think he will.” She said warningly.

“No’m, you done fixed that, just don’t leave me.” John pleaded.

 

“Your really scared that I will call daddy.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, think on it, think on it hard. You got a long row to hoe to get back in my good graces.”

She said then surprised both men by walking over and bending down to kiss John on the cheek.


End file.
